That Damn Rose
by Mrs. Flower O'Shea
Summary: A story about Raven at school and with Alexander in later chapters currently editing. Sequal is on my profile.. Check it out!
1. that damn rose

REEDITED AND IMPROVED.

These are not my characters if they were I would be rich and not living in the middle of Bum Fucked Egypt.

No copyright infringement intended all rights belong to Ellen Schriber.

* * *

"Raven, wake up." Said Mr. K the new art teacher. "I swear if you fall asleep in my class one more time I will flunk you."

"M'kay." I said still half asleep.

"As I was saying," Mr. K started shooting me dirty looks all the while, " we will be starting a new project. It is called a boutique, each of you will need to come up with a design of some sorts and transfer it onto a piece of fabric. After the design is transferred you will use melted wax to trace the outline. Next you will use the dyes that I have provided for you all to dye the fabric. Finally you will use an iron to melt the wax off of the fabric."

"When is it due?" I asked.

"It will be due in one week. Are there any other questions?"

I stopped paying any mind to Mr. K our new resident lecher, oops I mean teacher. I thought the project was pretty cool and I already had an idea. Becky and I had watched the Beauty and the Beast last night (Her idea) and I thought it would be pretty chill to do my design on the enchanted rose. I would have to Goth it up a bit but it still had the same basic concept.

I put my headphone in and started blaring Placebo at an ear bleeding level. I started moving my pencil across the large sheet of paper that Mr. K had giving us while I was asleep. My hand felt like it had a mind of its own. I looked down to see the outline of the enchanted rose already drawn on my paper.

"Fuck this is easy." I mumbled to myself. Since I had the outline done I spent the next half hour or so coloring, shading, and all in all Gothing it up. Just to say so my self It was pretty fucking sweet looking.

There was only about ten minutes left and I thought my rose was done so I went to go show Mr. K.

"Mr. K will this work for the boutique project?" I asked him.

"Raven this is very good, but you have to redo it and make it larger."

"Okay." I said secretly wondering if I told the principle that he grabbed my ass if he would get fired.

The world hates my life hard core right now.

I walked back to my table to sulk for the rest of class. I did nothing but listen to Brian Molko's voice and shiver slightly every time he said fuck.

Finally the lunch bell rang and I went down to the soccer field to look for Becky and her beau Matt. It didn't take me to long to find them eating each other's faces off. Ugh, I loved them both to death but it got old after about the millionth time seeing them like that and being ignored the whole time through. Before I knew it lunch was over and so were the rest of my classes.

Becky gave me a ride home in her truck and we talked about random but normal girl stuff. Not to long after we left school we pulled up to my house. I said bye to Becky and lugged my backpack up my steps. I opened the door and saw Billy and his "friend" in the living room and didn't stay long enough to see what they were doing.

I went up to my room and started preparing to see my Knight of the Night, My Gothic Prince, my Alexander.

* * *

Hey this is a new and inproved version of my fanfiction That Damn Rose. Please Review and I will give you a blood filled cookie. Thanks =D


	2. a night with my goth prince

REEDITED AND IMPROVED

I do not own these brilliant characters if I did, well it would probably not be as good.

* * *

A Night with My Goth Prince

It took the better part of an hour for me to figure out what to wear. Damn clothes, they are so confusing. I finally pulled on black skinny jeans with rips up the legs of them and a red and black corseted camisole and of course my black and scuffed combat boots. I was putting on the last of my make up when the sun started to go down. I ran down stairs and hopped on my bike, racing towards the mansion. As soon as the sun had set beyond the clouds I walked (ran actually, don't tell anyone ima dork.) up to the door. I knocked and waited. Jamison came to the door rather quickly.

"Ah, Miss Raven, lovely to see you again. Alexander asked me to send you up to his room to await him."

"Thank you Jamison." I said. I started walking toward my Goth prince's bedroom I heard the shower from the bathroom on the first landing and climbed the steps to his room.

I opened the door and stepped inside. I love the way his room looks. There are always paints and brushes everywhere and his work covers most of the surfaces in the room. The bed, my favorite part, has black fluffy blankets and he always has the lights dimmed. I got so lost in observing the sights that I didn't hear the door open.

"Raven," said a voice I would recognize even if I was no longer among dead. It 'twas my knight of night, my Alexander.

"Hey Alexander," I replied telling the butterflies in my stomach to shut the fuck up. I always got them when I was in his presence.

"How are you this evening?" he asked kissing me instead of waiting for me to answer.

"Umm, so much better now that I am here with you. I really missed you today." I told the love of my life after he released my lips.

"I missed you too, I dreamt of you but it was nothing in comparison to the real thing."

"You are the sweetest person ever. So what did you have in store for us today?" I asked eyeing the bed longingly.

"Well since Jamison and Ruby are going out to dinner, we can eat and watch a movie I picked up Queen of the Damned."

"I love that move, and as always your plans sound great." I said seductively while twirling a strand of my hair around one of my fingers.

"Well let's go tell Jamison he can leave." Alexander said with a gleam in his eye.

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Jamison gave us a plate of food each before departing. We both had stakes, Alexander's still mooing and mine burnt to a crisp. After we ate Alexander lead me to the living room where the movie was already set up. We laid down on the couch and I pressed play on the remote.

The movie was about an hour in when Alexander started to kiss my neck and run his hands up and down my back. I let that go on for a couple of minutes then I turned towards him and kissed him passionately. We kissed for a while and next thing I knew we had both lost some clothes.

After awhile we both lost track of the time. All I knew and likely ever would know was Alexander's kisses and caresses. All of the sudden I heard a noise. I ignored it and put it up to the house trying to play tricks. I easily lost my self in Alexander again.

"Am I interrupting something?" An unexpected voice asked from the doorway and I screamed.

* * *

Review and I'll give you cookies and cups of blood so you can dunk.


	3. congrats!

REEDITED AND IMMPROVED

Congrats!

"What the hell are you doing here Ruby!" I yelled while grabbing for some clothes.

"Well looks like I'm preventing teenage sex at the moment." Ruby said sounding super duper pissed.

"Fuck," said Alexander, I look over at him and saw that he was wearing my pants (lol funny shit). He looked lie he had just seen a ghost. I looked for what was bothering him so badly. I saw Jamison standing in the doorway.

Jamison didn't look mad like Ruby. He just looked kind of hurt. I looked back to Ruby and saw why. There was a diamond engagement ring on her left hand.

That must have been what they were going to tell us. They were going to get married and they wanted to share that. God I felt like an ass and a half.

"Alexander you knew what I was going to ask Miss Ruby tonight and yet you do something like this. Your parents would be so ashamed of you," said Jamison.

"Jamison I am so sorry we just got a little carried away it will never happen again," Alexander said.

"It better not," said Ruby, "I'll kick both your asses if it does."

"Fair enough," I said.

"Everybody lets go celebrate!" Alexander said and celebrate we did.


	4. Nice One

REEDITED AND IMMPROVED

Sorry that it has taken me so long to update I have had exams and they suck but without further adieu here you go.

I do not own these characters they belong to Ellen Schreiber.

* * *

Nice One

We got back from celebrating around three in the morning but I had already called my moms to ask if I could stay the night at the mansion, surprise surprise she said yes. So Alexander and I went up to his "room" when we got back. I was kind of tired because I had been up since six o'clock yesterday morning but I didn't want to go to sleep just yet. Alexander picked up his brushes and started mixing paint as soon as we entered his room. From the blank canvas on his easel I could tell he was starting a new painting probably on of tonight. I went over to his dresser (I had my own drawer with a raven handle) to get some clean clothes.

"Alexander I'ma go take a shower." I said

"M'kay." He said ignoring me for his painting.

I took a long time in the shower like an hour just trying to relax. I finally turned off the water and rung out my hair. Opening the curtain and grabbing the towel that I put on the rack I started drying off. Then I got dressed in some jeans and a shirt.

I opened the bathroom door and headed for my Knight of night.

"Alexander?" I said opening his door. And boy was I surprised.

His normally brightish room was lit only with candles. Black roses were spread all about. Alexander was sitting on his bed with all kinds of desserts surrounding him.

"Alexander this is amazing." I said simply stunned.

"Anything for you." Alexander whispered dreamily.

He wasn't bragging either he always does so much for me. It makes me love him all the more. It makes me want to be his for all of eternity.

I walked towards the bed and sat down close to him.

"Would you like anything sweet?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah." I said going for the sweetest thing in the room, Alexander's lush, full lips.

"I like you way of thinking," He replied his voice deeper than before.

We kissed for a while. I then deepened the kiss not being able to get close enough to him. My ministrations caused Alexander to moan loudly against my mouth."

"Shh, baby do you want a repeat of earlier," I whispered before trying to completely devour him.

"I want you, so badly." Alexander said breathlessly, need apparent in his voice.

I kissed him harder if that was even possible. His hands go toward the small of my back and slipped under my shirt mapping me out.

He gently tugged my shirt upwards until we had to separate to completely remove the offending garment.

Alexander somehow gets us flipped over to where his is on top of me. He started kissing his way down my jaw towards my neck, licking and nipping on his way down. Then he works his way down my torso. He got all the way to the waistband of my jeans, which he promptly unbuttoned and slowly, teasingly unzipped.

I tugged on Alexander's shirt before his got my jeans all the way undone and slipped it over his head. Alexander then takes the lead by peeling down my black skinny jeans leaving me in just my panties. Then after a second or two to deleberate he takes those off too.

Just then the door bursts open.

"Shit, sorry man." Jagger said

I screamed and grabbed the blanket trying to retain at least an ounce of my modesty.

"I am going to fucking kill you." Alexander shouted towards Jagger's retreating form.

"Nice One." Is all that I can say.

* * *

Fun time. That actually happend to me once not fun at all actually hope you enjoy my new revisions


	5. OMG

REEDITED AND IMPROVED

I don't own these perfect characters Ellen Schreiber does (lucky bitch) Hmm what are you talking about I didn't say anything

* * *

OMG

"What did you want Jagger?" Alexander asked after everyone was decent.

"For the umpteenth time I didn't mean to interrupt I just have some really big news that I would like to share with my best friend. Didn't mean to be a cock block."

"What was your news?" I interjected before Alexander could make an even bigger ass of himself.

"Well it's epic. It's freaking huge. Yeah so Luna and Sebastian are going to get married." Jagger finally spit out.

"Oh my God!" Alexander and I both yelled.

"I know right? I almost killed him, but as it turned out he was the one who turned Luna in the first place. He always knew he loved her but she was to hung up so she didn't want him, but now they are going to get married."

"When?" Alexander asked.

"It's Luna what do you expect? It shall be on All Hallows Eve."

Two weeks, Two fucking weeks and I'll never had to deal with that stupid cunt trying to steal my Alexander ever again. Hells to the Fuck yes!

"Any way you are both invited. It shall be in Romania though, the same place where my parents got married. Oh yeah, I almost forgot Luna said to tell you guys that everyone had to where black." Jagger then just walked out the door.

"That was weird," I said.

"Yeah, it was a little strange. Hey come on I'll drive you home. You have school tomorrow." Alexander said always sensible.

We walked out to Jamison's Mustang and Alexander took me home.

* * *

If anyone is confused about how she was suppose to stay the night, Alexander is taking her home because it is almost dawn.


	6. The Educational System aka Hell

REEDITED AND IMPROVED

Thank you, if you are reading this and if you are not then blah to you.

* * *

The Educational System a.k.a. Hell

Mondays suck so badly that they should be illegal. No coffin clutches or sleeping in until two. No watching Alexander sleep or for him to hold me in his arms. None of these things compare to the worse thing Trevor (Ewe I don't like Trevor).

I got up surprisingly early this particular Monday and decided to take that advantage with a bowl of Count C. cereal. I pored my bowl and sat on the couch watching Invader Zim and munching away.

All to soon it was time to get ready. I didn't want to dress up so I pulled on a pair of Alexander's Tripp pants that I 'borrowed' and my favorite ICP shirt added my combat boots and makeup vaula goth couture.

Becky came and got me at the usual time and most of my classes were pretty chill now homework yet. I thought this day was going to be okay but karma is a vindictive bitch. I was walking to art class and who other than Trevor ran right smack into me. That stupid, incompetent, fascist pig.

"Watch it monster girl."

"Fuck off soccer snob."

"Don't you mean Fuck me, I know you want me monster girl," Trevor said starting to come towards me " I know you were not faking it at that party you wanted me then and you still want me now."

Trevor was so close now that I could smell his sour breath.

"We could have had so much fun, but then your inner bitch kicked in and you ran off with my clothes."

Trevor was then pressed up against me and I grabbed his shirt. "God damn Monster girl I always knew you would be kinky ass hell."

I used my grip on him as leverage and kneed him in the jewels as hard as I could. "Do you even hear yourself?" I asked him.

"My Preciousness." Gasped Trevor."

I laughed going passed him and kicked him in the ribs for good measure. I then ran off to art class thinking this was one of the best days in a while.

* * *

Hey I'm back once again I am trying to work out all of my grammar and spelling mistakes and get out all of the over all suckyness so see ya later.


	7. Happy Hour

REEDITED AND IMPROVED

* * *

Hey guys! I do not own any of the characters but I do own the Ideas and the Vodka

* * *

Happy Hour

Becky drove me right home after school because I had to make my worst nightmare reality and talk to my parents.

"Hey mom, Dad where are you guys at?" I yelled as I was walking through the door.

"We're in the kitchen sweet heart," my mom said.

I practically threw down my book bag and purse on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Mom was sitting at the table sipping something clear that wasn't water (hint, hint).

"Mommy, Daddy do you love me?" I asked in my sweet innocent voice.

"What do you want?" my mother bluntly asked because she new this drill.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, dinner at the Mitchell's house, why?" my dad put in.

"Um, you guys have to cancel," I said really, really fast.

"What, why!"

"We are all having dinner at Alexander's place," I told him again going with the faster is better policy.

"Raven, you expect us to cancel our dinner plans with some of our close friend to go to your boyfriend house for dinner that we where not even informed of?"

"Yes, but it's really important Alexander and Jamison wanted to speak to you guys." I whined.

"Next time ask instead of telling that was rude!" my father reprimanded.

"Fine we will go but if you do this again you will not leave your room for a month," my mom slurred it was funny that she had to get shitfaced to deal with Trevor's parents that is how I felt about Trevor.

Hopefully my mom's inhebration will help in me getting to go to Romania for Luna's wedding.

"What time do we need to be there?" asked my slightly less drunk father.

"Seven," I told him laughing slightly. There both drunk and it isn't even happy hour yet.

* * *

TO ENTER THE FREE COOKIE CONTEST READ AND REVIEW. HOW CAN YOU REFUSE THAT CUTE LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE I KNOW YOU WANT TO PRESS IT GO AHEAD IT DOESN'T MIND.


	8. Dinner from Hell

REEDITED AND IMPROVED

* * *

I do not own these wonderful characters (Someday maybe but not today)

* * *

Dinner From Hell

We left for Alexander's around fifteen 'til seven. I was driving because both my parents were kinda shitfaced. Parents you gotta love them but wanna kill them sometimes.

"Are you guys going to be okay." I asked them.

"Yeah we will be fine honey bunny," my dad said. Like I explained shitfaced this is going to be fun.

"Well we're here." I told them. Then I had to help them get out of the car. My mom kept getting tangled in the seat belt. God this might not go very well. Walking up the steps was another adventure all together.

When we finally reached the door Jamison was already their alerted by all the noise my drunken parents were making.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Madison, Miss Raven Alexander wanted to see you before dinner started he is waiting for you in his room."

"Okay thank you Jameson." I replied trying to be polite. Which my parents aren't doing because at the moment I finished talking I could hear my mom saying "Hello creepy butler man."

I whispered "Sorry Jameson." and started up the stairs.

I ran to Alexander's room scared to listen to what my parents were saying. "Alexander." I said opening his attic bedroom door.

"Raven do you think that your parents are going to let you come with me?" Alexander blurted out worry showing on his face. "I have to go it would put bad blood between Luna's family and mine, but I do not wish to go without you."

"Relax Alexander my parents are so shitfaced they would let me go to the moon if we told them it was important." I told him.

"Why are they as you say 'Shitfaced.'" Alexander asked.

"I don't know they were drunk as skunks when I got home."

"Weird." Alexander replied.

"Yeah it is really weird." I said. "We better get down there before Jameson kills my parents."

"Their that bad?" he asked in disbelief.

"Worse." I replied.

Then we started walking down stairs hand and hand for the dinner from hell. We reached the dinning room to see my parents drinking so bourbon. All I could think was why the hell are they drinking anymore.

"Ah Alexander, Miss Raven please be seated and I shall bring out the dinner." Jameson said rather formally.

We sat and waited. Jameson started to bring out our dinner on a cart and he really out did himself. There were steaks and salad and some other things that I didn't know the name to but they look really good.

After we all had our food in front of us Jameson sat down and started talking." Mr. and Mrs. Madison we invited you both here because we have a matter of importance to talk about. As you both know most of Alexander's friends and family still live in Transylvania. Well Alexander and Raven have both been invited to a wedding of one of Alexander's friends.

But the wedding will be in Transylvania. Would Raven be allowed to join Alexander and myself to the wedding?"

My parents looked at each other both looking suddenly sober and then they surprised us all. "Well Jameson of course Raven would be allowed to go to Transylvania with you both. When will you all be leaving?"

Shocked I couldn't speak so Alexander said, "We will be leaving on the twenty-ninth of October."

"Okay that is fine but after this Raven you will not miss anymore school ever."

"That's fine." I replied with my now limited vocabulary. I thought this would be a dinner from hell but was I ever wrong.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. Please review. Also I would like to tell you guys If my writing sounds kinda like a hick writing it is because I'm from West Virginia, southern born and raised so just wanted to let you all know that.


	9. Shopping With Becky

REEDITED AND IMPROVED.

I do not own any

* * *

Shopping With Becky

It's the day after the dinner at Alexander's house. I still couldn't believe my parents were going to let me go to Luna's wedding, in another country, without them. Luckily I got my passport last year.

School was pretty uneventful today. Thought I did get my damn rose project done today. Ah my rose, it looks beautiful. All it took was a murder threat and Mr. K helped me instead of ignoring me to flirt with the other girls in my grade, he is so gross. So anyway he gave me an A on the project, I deserved it to I worked my ass of on that damn rose.

I think I'm going to give it to Alexander.

Becky and I were heading to the mall for some retail therapy and I still need a dress for Luna's wedding.

"So," Becky started "you and Alexander, anything happening there yet?"

Just like Becky not saying what she really means. If I didn't know her so well I would never be able to understand what she was saying half the time.

"Nope we've never done it. We came close a few times nut we always get interrupted."

"That has to suck." Becky replied. It's not her fault but she is a hardcore scuzzle.

"I was thinking of doing it after Luna's wedding while were still in Romania.

"Oh that would be so romantic." Becky said faking a swoon.

"I know." I said trying not to laugh at Becky's horrid acting skills.

Four Hours Later

Becky had just dropped me off. Out shopping trip was a huge success.

I got my dress, a black lace bra and pantie set, cute black flats, and matching jewelry.

My dress, it's a Goth's wet dream. It's a short and sleeve less. It is also made completely out of black lace. Best of all it fit me like a glove.

I really can not wait till this wedding, or after.


	10. A Night of Coffin Clutches

REEDITED AND IMPROVED

I own nothing not even my soul. Damn I knew I shouldn't have sold it.

* * *

A Night of Coffin Clutches

It is a week before All Hallows Eve and Luna's wedding. Nothing really eventful has happened since Becky and I went shopping. Just normal shit, Matt and Becky going at it like bunnies, Trevor being a douche hole and me kicking the shit out of him.

School is on a 'break' for a couple weeks, so I wont miss anything while I'm at the wedding. Got to love it when the teachers go on strike.

Tomorrow night is when where leaving for Romania but we told my parents that we had to leave today. That's means two-day of uninterrupted coffin clutches with my knight of night.

"Raven." Alexander said.

"Huh."

"Stop smoking crack it makes you space out on me." Alexander joked.

"Ha Ha funny I'm on crack." I replied sarcastically

Alexander came up behind me embracing me from behind. "Just imagine where going to be in Romania away from Dullsville, Trevor, and the people always trying to separate us."

"I know I can't wait god I wish when we leave it would be for good."

Laughing Alexander said, "Me to but lets go to bed the sun is soon to rise."

Yes a night of coffin clutches with my Gothic Prince.

* * *

Hey Hey Hey please read and review


	11. Monster

REEDITED AND IMPROVED.

I own nothing but my really cool hara juku lovers notebook that my sister gave me.

* * *

Monster

Today is the day that we leave for Romania, well actually the night. I can't wait to get there it has been my life's dream to go to Romania. Well that an become a vampire

"Miss Raven, Alexander the bags are all packed its time that we drive to the airport."

"Okay." I said.

"Thank you Jamison." Alexander replied.

Alexander grabbed my hand and we started walking toward the door. It only took a couple minutes to get us all in the taxi we were taking. Jamison sat up front with the driver while Alexander and I cuddled in the back seat.

"I can't wait 'til we get there." I exclaimed.

"I know, me either but I still think those energy drinks were not a good idea." My knight of night replied.

"Why not, I beat my old monster record, six without puking is impressive."

"I know just your going to be so freaking hyper and we are going to be on a flight for hours upon hours."

"It will be fine." I said not really worried about it.

In a half-hour we reached the airport. It took us a while to get our entire set of luggage together and ready. Then we had to go through customs and that seemed like it took forever ugh.

Finally we were in the air. There wasn't very much turbulence so it wasn't to bad, but Alexander was so right about the energy drinks.

"I'm so fucking bored." I exclaimed for the umpteenth time since we were in the air.

"I'm never giving you monster ever again." Alexander said but with a smile on his face.

"No not my monster!" I almost screamed. I promptly broke into boughs of hysterical laughter that had almost every one on the plane looking at me like I had just killed someone and still had blood spatters on me.

Take my advice never, I repeat never go on a ten our plus flight after drinking six monsters it isn't a good thing.

* * *

Thanks for reading now review you know you want to.


	12. Oh My Goth Hotel

REEDITED AND IMPROVED

I own nothing *sad face*

* * *

Oh My Goth Hotel

"Wow!" was all I could say when the plane landed in Romania. It's just as I imagined. I still can't believe that I'm here, in Romania with my Gothic prince. It's like a dream come true.

"Miss Raven I shall take you to the hotel and come back for Alexander when the sun sets, in an hour."

"Okay Jamison, lead the way."

Jamison led me to a rented car and then we drove to the hotel. And the hotel it 'twas a little Goth girls wet dream.

It was cathedral style, and it was perfect. There was a big cast iron fence around it, but my favorite part was that there were gargoyles on the roof to protect the hotel from evil spirits.

"Miss Raven are you coming?" Jamison asked.

"Yes, sorry Jamison its just this place is so beautiful."

"I thought you would like it, that's why I booked a few rooms for us here."

We walked inside and Jamison went strait to the reception desk.

I didn't follow him because I got caught up again. Man I wish I could live in this place for the rest of my life it is so perfect.

"Miss Raven let me show you to your room." Jamison said.

"Okay Jamison." I said.

We started walking up the steps toward the second floor where are rooms were.

Are rooms were right next to each other. First was Jamison's, then Alexander's, and Last but not least mine.

"Here you go Miss Raven." Jamison said while handing me my key. "Also all of you luggage was already brought up so you don't have to worry about that. Make your self comfortable I'm going to go get Alexander now."

"Thank you Jamison." I said to his retreating form.

"Might as well go in," I said to myself

I put the key in the lock and walked in "Oh my Goth!"

The room oh the room it is so freaking sweet. The walls were painted a blood red color and there was black plush carpeting. The rooms were divided the bed room was separated from the rest of the suite. There was also a very comfortable looking red couch with red and black pillows and there were a couple black chairs. There was also a big television that I couldn't watch because I didn't know the language.

I kicked off my combat boots and walked around in my knee high hello batty socks. It felt like my feet were sinking into the carpet and it felt so good.

I walked towards one of the two doors and it led to the bedroom. I love this room! I thought. The bed was so big like orgy sized and it had blood red sheets and a huge black comforter. There were also a ton of black and red pillows on the bed.

I couldn't help my self so I went to the other side of the room and took a running leap onto the bed. "Oh my Goth this is so comfortable." I said into a pillow that was just about smothering me. I started giggling like a little schoolgirl.

My manic tendencies were cut short by a knock at my door. I ran off to see who was at my door. I opened it to see a smiling Alexander.

"Alexander!" I yelled while preceding to glomp him like a fan girl, which knocked us both down to the floor in the hallway with me on top of Alexander.

"Did you miss me that much." Alexander asked chuckling slightly.

"Sorry." I said while climbing off Alexander and offering him a hand up. "Its just so perfect here and I did miss you just a little." I admitted

Alexander who was now back on his feet laughed a little at my antics. "I love you, Raven." Alexander then kissed me passionately.

Somehow we ended up making out on the couch in my hotel suite.

When we were both in need for air I couldn't help but say "Oh My Goth."

* * *

Please review It is food for the young writers soul, really shouldn't have sold mine though.


	13. White Wedding

REEDITED AND IMMPROVED

Hi again sorry to tell you readers out there but next chapter shall be the last but oh so the best for its lemony smoothness.

* * *

White Wedding

We had just fixed ourselves after the little romp on the couch when Jamison came to get us.

"Alexander, Miss Raven are you ready to leave?" Jamison called through my hotel room door.

I walked over and opened the door, followed by Alexander.

"Yes Jamison were ready to go." Alexander said while taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

We walked through the door and got into the car that was waiting for us.

The drive to the wedding didn't take very long. As soon as the building pulled into view I was awestruck.

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The design was old with huge pillars. It had cathedral windows and big archways. "Oh my Goth!"

"I thought you would like it." Alexander whispered in my ear.

"Like. I love it!"

"Let's go see what Luna has done with the place, shall we?" Alexander asked.

We walked into the building and I swear I stopped breathing. It was awesome. There was black cloth draping the pews and scarlet roses were everywhere.

"Oh my."

Alexander and I walked down the aisle and sat in a pew about half way down.

People started to enter the building rapidly. In about fifteen minutes the pews were full and the organ started playing.

The wedding party started down the aisle.

Last but not least Luna came down the aisle in a black wedding dress.

Then the ceremony started. The vows were exchanged.

"I do."

"I do."

They were married. Now I don't have to worry about Alexander and Luna getting together. YES!

"Lets go party!" Luna yelled and party we did.

* * *

Thanks for reading now press the button or PERISH. Kidding OR AM I MAHAHAHAH


	14. THE FINAL CHAPTER

REEDITED AND IMMPROVED

Hey hey final chapter lol

Tell me how my first completed fanfiction end up.

* * *

The Final Chapter

The party was awesome it had any and every thing you could ever hope for. There was booze, food, and the hottest vampire on earth.

"Alexander, are you about ready to go back to the hotel?" I ask.

"I am ready if you are," Said my prince of darkness, Alexander.

I grabbed Alexander's hand and pretty much dragged him to the exit. The car was parked down the block but the walk didn't take much time at all, but that could have been my anticipation for tonight back at the hotel room.

"What's you hurry Raven, it's a beautiful night out." Alexander said.

"Oh I just want to get back to the hotel and spend some time with a certain Goth mate of mine." I said back as nonchalantly as I could.

"Oh." Alexander said as we reached the car.

We both got in and the drive back to the hotel was silent. Alexander was concentrating on the road, and I was observing the scenery.

"Alexander, do you want to hang out with me in my room when we get back to the hotel?" I asked trying not to let my ulterior motives seep into my voice.

"I would love to my sweet." Alexander said in a very poetic way.

The drive lasted a few more minutes before we pulled up to the hotel and parked in a free space.

Alexander got out of the car and opened my door, like a real gentleman.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I took Alexander's hand and started walking towards the hotel entrance.

Before long we were back in the hotel in front of my room door which incidentally is the farthest away from Jamison's room.

I unlocked the door and we both stepped in. Alexander walked ahead of me and I shut and locked the door.

"So what shall we do?" Alexander asked.

"Oh I think I have something in mind." I said.

Alexander walked over to me understanding the subtle innuendo.

When he reached me I pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. He kissed me back just as aggressively. We let that go on for a few minutes before I started walking backwards towards the bed.

I sat down and pulled Alexander with me.

"Raven." Alexander moaned woefully while I pulled back to unbutton his dress shirt.

I ignored the plea in his voice and ran my hands up his pale chest.

He got my idea and started to attack my neck with kisses and nips careful of fangs.

This soon got heated and I had the evidence Alexander liked it just as much as I was poking me in the stomach.

I broke apart from Alexander once again to pull my dress off.

Alexander leaned back against the bed admiring the sight of me in nothing but my risqué panties. "Like what you see?" I ask him my voice husky with desire.

"It is the most beautiful thing I have ever saw." he replied his voice deep and manly.

Alexander took advantage of my state of undress by feasting on my breast one after another causing me to moan his name to the heavens.

I use his preoccupation to my advantage by unbuckling his pants and pulling them down.

He helps me get them off and returns to my breast like a little kid with a new toy.

I reach down and pull off his boxers uncovering his large manhood. Then I reach down and start to stroke it.

"Raven!" Alexander hissed.

I did not stop because I knew he liked it.

Alexander took his free hand and gave me the same type of treatment.

When we were both hot and bothered we decided to go all the way.

"I am so sorry that I have to hurt you." Alexander said. Then he simultaneously sheathed his manhood inside of me and bit my neck. Taking my virginity and turning me into a vampire at the same time.

"Alexander." I screamed in ecstasy.

A half an hour later Alexander and I are both lying on the bed spent and relaxed.

"Alexander I love you."

"I love you too, Raven."

"Damn, but my parents are so going to hate you guts. You screwed me and turned me into one of the undead."

"All in a days' work," Was his smart-ass remark.

At that we both busted into hysterical giggles.

* * *

So my loyal fans hit the button and tell me how I did bai bai and lots of love Mrs. Flower O'shea


	15. AN

Hey guys just wanted to let you know that the sequal is up and three chapters are on my profile It is called Damn Those Lillies it is a Valentine/Billy story but most of the characters will appear BTW I have been updating the sequal very fast so just look for new chapters every couple days bye bye


End file.
